1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighting system for use in vehicle lighting systems, and specifically to, an illuminator, receiving light from a plurality of light guides such as fiber optic light pipes, for use as a high mount stoplight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically lighting systems utilize a bulb and parabolic reflector combination. In a bulb and reflector combination, energy supplied to a bulb filament radiates light which is collected by the reflector and reflected in a desired direction to illuminate a specific area. Bulb and reflector systems have several disadvantages including size and space limitations and thermal design properties; i.e., dissipating the heat generated during bulb operation is a concern with a bulb and reflector.
With the advent of light guides such as fiber optics, the ability to use a remote light source and a light guide to transfer light generated at the remote light source to a distant location became available. Several different lighting systems have been developed which utilize a remote light source and plurality of light guides, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,172 shows such a system. The patent discloses a remote light source transmitting light through a plurality of light guides to a plurality of lenses. The ends of the light guides are positioned adjacent or near a respective reflective element. Additionally, each light guide/reflective element combination requires a respective lens element.
While this approach may have some limited use, it is desirable to reduce the number of lenses and provide a simple, efficient and secure mounting structure for positioning the light guides adjacent or at predetermined position in close proximity to the reflective elements.